Heart of Glass
by Rose Kitty
Summary: He broke my heart, shattered it into a million peices. And that's when everything started to go wrong. Terribly, horribly wrong. -On Hiatus-
1. Sweet Words Aren't Enough

Heart of Glass

A/N: As much as I tried to stop the ideas from popping into my head, as much as I promised myself that I would spend more time with my boyfriend instead of writing this for you all on Microsoft Word, and as much as I wanted to focus on one fic at a time, here I am with a brand new T/P. Because I can always screw my boyfriend later, right? ;P Just kidding.

Chapter 1: Sweet Words Aren't Enough

------

Pan Son checked her watch for what seemed like the millionth time that day. All day she had waited for this moment to arrive, and now that she was actually here, Trunks seemed to be taking an infinite amount of time to show up.

Not that she could actually believe she had made it. What was the word Trunks always used? _Escaped._

Sitting here like this, in the expensive restaurant, wearing a designer evening gown and fashionable high heels- all of which was from him, of course-it seemed as if she really didn't have any problems at all. In fact, she almost forgot about them completely as she watched all the important people around her.

Taking out a small compact mirror from her purse, she double-checked her appearance. She was beautiful, she realized with a jolt. She forgot about that sometimes, too, because often it would be days before she actually looked at herself in a mirror. _And they used to call me Pan the Tomboy. _Ha. Pan the Tomboy was _history._

Her smooth, creamy skin was without a single blemish. Her rosy cheeks and full figure was enough to turn heads more than once. But it was her eyes that attracted most people- they were intelligent, deep. Always seeking answers to questions. Always full of life.

He finally arrived.

_Her Prince Charming, _as she often thought of him. _Her light of hope in this terrible mess._

He took her breath away every time she saw him. Tall, with intense blue eyes that she often found herself gazing into, completely lost. _Our romance is different, _she thought with a small sigh of happiness. _It's not just a fairytale. It's the real thing._

"Hey, Panny." He smiled at her, a smile that turned her insides to mush. "It's so good to see you again."

She smiled back, but there was concern written all over her face. "I've missed you too, Trunks. " Then her tone became serious. "And that's exactly why I called you here." She took a deep breath. "Because there might not _be _a next time."

He understood immediately; he always did. "We're going to have to do something about it very soon," His expression was grim, but he placed his hand over hers reassuringly. "Don't worry. I'm here for you."

She looked up, and he noticed she had tears in her beautiful eyes. "It's getting worse every day, Trunks," she choked out with so much pain he felt sorry for her. "_He's _getting worse every day. Now he doesn't even let me go out anymore," she paused. "He threatens to kill me, Trunks."

"I'd kill him first," he said, frowning. "He's really crossing the line now, Pan. And that worries me," he looked at her right in the eye. "About your safety."

Pan shuddered. "It scares the hell out of me every time I have to back to that shithole. And what if he finds out about everything? That I sneak out every friggin' time he leaves, that I've met you, and we plan to run away together? Oh God, I don't even want to think about it."

"Soon, Pan," he spoke comfortingly. "Just give me a few more days. Then you'll never have to look at that asshole again. Please, Panny, I need some time."

She rolled her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm down. This was what he said _every time. _What the hell was he waiting for? To hear the news of her death? "Trunks, I haven't _got _time. And you _know _that."

He sighed. "Just be patient, Pan. I'm trying to do my best."

"Well, your best isn't good enough!" She realized other people were beginning to look in their direction and lowered her voice. "Anyway, I've got to run. It's almost seven, and he comes back at seven fifteen."

He clasped her hand tightly. "I'm sorry, Pan. I know it hurts you every time I say this, but try to understand, right now isn't good for me."

Her eyes softened somewhat, but she shook her head. "Promises.. dreams…hopes. That's all you've ever given me," she paused a moment. "But I need them to turn into _reality_, Trunks. And soon."

And with those words, she walked out of the restaurant, secretly hoping in her heart that he would come after her; stop her and tell her that he was ready to do anything for her.

But he never did.

----

A/N: So far so good? Most of your questions will be answered in the next chapter, like who Pan's so afraid of. Any guesses? ;)


	2. Fear

Heart of Glass

A/N: Sorry for the extremely long wait! I was on vacation. ;P

Chapter 2: Fear

------

Even before she reached the two-story apartment building, Pan could see from a distance that _his _car was already parked in the garage.

_Shit. Shit, shit, shit._

She almost turned around and ran back then, but realized her legs had gone numb and she was practically shaking with fear. This was the first time he had actually come home early, and she dreaded what he might do to her when he found out.

_Run, stupid. Ditch this hellhole once and for all,_ she tried telling herself, but she knew in her heart it was hopeless. Where would she go? Wandering the streets would probably just get her killed.

She took a deep breath, bracing herself for what was about to come. Slowly, she took out her keys and began unlocking the door.

The door was roughly shoved open before she could do so herself, startling her. Terrified, she stared into the cold, merciless eyes of her tormentor.

"I was watchin' you, little bitch," he snarled into her ear. "Standin' outside, thinkin' if you should get in here or not." He laughed in her face. _God, how she hated that laugh._

"Leave me alone," she tried pushing past him.

He roughly pushed her against the wall and she cried out in pain. "Leave you alone?" he said grinning, showing his yellow teeth. "Naw, that don't sound like a good idea to me. How about you tell me where you went first, _bitch_?"

"I went to the supermarket, for God's sake! Get _off _of me!"

"Ahh. The supermarket!" He laughed loudly, then his face became serious and he scowled at her. "Don't you think I know what you do behind my back, girl? You're a _whore_, that's what you are. You go around sellin' that body of yours. Ain't that right, honey?"

"No!" she tried to scream, but he was holding her mouth shut so hard she struggled to breathe. "Please, please, don't do this!"

He smiled at her again. She wanted to hit him. "You look so cute, hollerin' and beggin' me like that, Pan," His mouth was inches away from hers now, and she realized with horror he was beginning to unzip her pants. With all her willpower, she aimed a perfect kick to his shin and he fell backwards, cursing.

Then she ran into her room and locked the door, making sure the deadbolt was securely in place.

She sighed deeply and collapsed on the bed, her body still aching and her heart pounding loudly. She wiped her eyes quickly and found her hand moist; no matter how many times she promised herself that _this _time she wouldn't cry, it never seemed to work.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" she heard him shouting. "Don't make me get my gun out!" He kicked the door violently. "I'll send you to kingdom come once and for all!"

She ignored him as best she could and tried to focus on Trunks. She placed the phone by her side, knowing he would call her tonight.

"You want me to leave you the hell alone, right?" he continued to talk. "So c'mon, princess, say the words and I'll go away. I'll forget this ever happened. 'Cause both you and I know that you ain't gonna stay in that room forever."

_Go to hell, _she wanted to say, hating the fact that he could make her so terrified even from behind a locked door.

"Go on, honey. Say the words and I'll go."

_Oh God. _She shut her eyes, willing herself not to start crying again. She wouldn't say it. Not this time, she wouldn't. No matter what he did to her, she would _not_ say those four words and give him the satisfaction.

"Pan." his tone was alarmingly menacing. "Say it. Now."

She remained silent.

"Say it," he said again. "_Say it!_"

"I love you, _Daddy_," she whispered, furious at herself for actually saying it and fearing what he would do if she didn't.

"That's like a good girl!" he was laughing again. "That's my little whore."

-------

Needless to say, Pan didn't get much sleep that night. She hadn't eaten anything since three p.m. and her stomach was gnawing with hunger. She checked the clock by her bedside: _nearly midnight._

Before she realized it and could stop herself, Pan found tears rolling down her cheeks. For as long as she could remember, her stepfather had abused her in every which way he could possibly think of, and Pan had been forced to endure his sick pleasures.

After her real father, Gohan Son had died when she was only four, her mother had married the man known as Jake Winters, whom Pan knew better as the Tormentor. Her mother, too, had passed away at an early age and Pan suspected Jake was to blame. Instead of providing his family with love and affection, Jake had always taunted her behind her mother's back and it only became worse when she passed away.

There had come a time when Pan had stopped talking completely. She trusted no one, not even the few friends she had made at school, always feeling as if she was _different _from the rest of them somehow, because they had something she didn't and so desperately wanted: love.

That was until she had met Trunks. Meeting him was entirely coincidental, although Pan liked to think of it as fate. It had been on one of Jake's worst days, when he had gone into a rage and Pan had left the house, trembling with fear, not knowing what to do next. And…well, she didn't remember much after that. She had woken up to find herself in an unfamilar house, with a stranger by her side and her head throbbing with pain. Immediately, she had been apprehensive- but Trunks had explained that he had found her unconscious on the street, with blood matted on her hair and several bruises on her fair skin. After that, she had lost count of how many times she had gone to meet him whenever something troubled her and Jake was out of of the house; eventually she had given him her heart.

Now, while Pan anxiously awaited for his usual phone call, she suddenly became aware of footsteps on the second floor stairs and frowned. _What's Jake doing up this late at night?_

But Jake was sleeping, she remembered with a jolt. She had seen him with her own eyes only seconds ago.

"Pan? Querida, I seem to have lost my keys again…and that father of yours, no matter how many wretched times I've told him, he always locks the guest room before going to bed."

Pan grinned as she realized who it was and quickly ran out into the hall. "Mr. Rivera! You scared me for a minute," she paused while the middle-aged man absently searched for his glasses. "I'm so sorry about the guest room, really, but it's no problem. I'll open it up for you right away."

"Yes, well…it's not a problem, senorita. As long as I'm no trouble for you." Then he smiled at her, a smile that often made Pan wish he was her father. Felipe Rivera, a middle-aged man of Mexican descent, had rented the spare guest room three months ago, and Pan saw him as the most trustworthy man she had ever met besides Trunks. He was just so _nice _sometimes that Pan had to think twice if he was real or not.

He looked over at her and frowned. "Querida, have you been crying again?"

She shook her head furiously, putting on her best smile. "No way. Why would you think that?"

He shook his head, looking into her eyes with a kind of sadness she found unnerving. "You're not a good liar, querida. It was your papi again, no?"

For the third time that day, Pan found tears rolling down her cheeks. "There's nothing to hide anymore," she said quietly. "You know everything that goes on in this house."

He was nodding sadly. "You are a very brave girl, Pan," he said softly. "And God almighty will reward you someday. Remember that." He paused for a minute. "And how many times must I tell you, querida, call me Felipe. This 'Mr. Rivera' nonsense is making me look old!"

Pan chuckled. It was amazing how he could make her laugh within seconds. "All right then, _Felipe_. Should I prepare dinner for you?"

"No, no, no. I have already eaten, querida." He grinned at her. "But I'll be willing to accept that offer another time."

She laughed, and he picked up his bags and said goodnight to her. Just before he closed the door to his room, however, Pan remembered something.

"Wait!" She called after him. "You promised me you'd read my palm tonight."

"Ah, senorita!" He laughed and stepped back into the hallway. "So you've remembered. Well," He paused to look carefully at her outstretched palm. His face suddenly grew serious. "There are big changes coming your way, querida. "

Pan frowned. "Good changes, I hope?"

"Either good or bad, I cannot say for sure. But they are big, senorita. A transition of some kind."

"Oh, skip to the important part, Felipe. Tell me about my love line." Intrigued, Pan watched him carefully.

"Very well," he said, but his expression soon turned grim upon looking at her hand. He frowned slightly and then stared at her hand again, as if not believing what he saw. "Querida," he said softly, "You _have _no love line."

------

A/N: Aww, whaaaat? No love line for Panny? Hmm, I wonder where that will lead to? D Chapter 3 should be out soon, so don't forget to leave those reviews. ;P


End file.
